The present invention is directed to a hand-held device including a working tool holder detachably connected to a driven spindle by elements which are radially displaceable by a rotatable adjusting ring. The holder has through openings for locking elements which secure a working tool in the holder by engaging corresponding recesses in the tool. The locking elements are radially displaceable by means of a rotatable or axially displaceable locking sleeve.
Various working tool systems are presently known. These working tool systems are distinguishable from one another by the different tool shanks or insertion ends. Though there is a great variety of such working tools, a tool shank with groove-shaped recesses in which radially displaceable locking elements of a tool holder in a hand-held device engage, has received the most use. Since working tools vary considerably with respect to their working diameter, this widely used insertion end has been utilized in two diameters. As a result, more powerful hand-held devices have a working tool holder for a tool shank having a larger diameter, and less powerful hand-held devices have a working tool holder for a tool shank with a smaller diameter.
Since the technology involved in the development of hand-held devices has continued to develop rapidly, it is possible to provide such devices where the output is variable for operating working tools with a small working diameter as well as tools with a large working diameter. It is necessary to adjust the device to the required output or operating characteristics of the working tool.
Accordingly, there is a known sensing mechanism disclosed in DE OS 29 43 508 for transmitting a signal to the device for adjusting the operating characteristics based on the working tool inserted into the device.
The problem involved in adapting the working tools of different diameters to the hand-held device have not been solved. In DE OS 33 10 371, an example of the fast-locking arrangement between a working tool holder and the driven spindle of the device is shown where a holder for the insertion end or shank of a tool with a large or small diameter can be locked on the driven spindle based on the type of working tool employed. Accordingly, an interface between the working tool holder and the driven spindle of the device is provided which has advantages relative to construction on one hand, however, on the other hand, there is the disadvantage that this arrangement cannot afford data transmission from the working tool to the device.